


goodnight gotham

by bbam (latenightboysclub)



Series: gotsmut [12]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Angst, M/M, One Night Stands, Shameless Smut, cat burglar jinyoung, maybe angst. we'll see, rich boy jaebum, well hear me out, yall know like a cat by aoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/bbam
Summary: only if for a night, night, night
  DISCONTINUED





	1. in which the cat burglar is too cute to be true

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chaptered piece in gotsmut, so i put it under my main pseud. let's see how it goes~

Jaebum's not a heavy sleeper, so you can only imagine how he feels when he comes face-to-face with an intruder practically straddling his lap.

At first, they lock eyes and freeze. Neither of them react to each other and Jaebum can almost hear their hearts beating in a synchronization that makes him shiver. The intruder is wearing a mask that covers round eyes, dark with thick lashes and liner. A dark outfit of leather pulled tightly over his perky ass‒ the only reason Jaebum can conclude that his ass is perky is because it's perched right on top of his groin‒ matches the mask and are those _fucking cat ears_ on top of his head? Jaebum must be thinking out loud when the boy (cat burglar, he concludes) whines: "They go with the outfit! Doesn't it match nicely?"

The young billionaire inheritee blinks once, twice. It's just a wild dream, he had too many glasses of wine with Jackson before bed at the party, the list of excuses is endless. But he can't seem to understand why the person trying to rob him of whatever they want is beaming at him so intensely, or why those pink lips are pulled into such a pretty smile. Jaebum thinks he should call security immediately but can't reach for the emergency button on the side of the nightstand (can't, or won't?).

"I heard you have a safe embedded in the wall above your bed behind that portrait of you, do you mind if I take a look to crack the code?" The cat burglar asks cutely, hands pressing on Jaebum's chest. "There must be something good in there. Can I have it?"

Jaebum mutters something about really letting this jackass have it, but restrains himself from swinging on this guy and sits up. His head throbs painfully with the beginnings of a white wine hangover. "Can you get out of my apartment, please? I'm just trying to rest." He can't focus right now. He really, really just wants to sleep. Rational thought escapes him for tonight.

"Well, that's okay, I guess." The cat burglar sighs and rolls off of Jaebum, strolling around the bed and observing every inch of the space like a welcomed visitor. "You know, you have a really nice place. Could probably do with some new carpeting, though. You have a cat too, right? I saw her in the living room, she's so sweet." He drones on and on about things in Jaebum's house like the pretty new crystal vase on the coffee table and the Pandora bracelet that the cat wears as a collar.

Jaebum is filthy rich, and he knows it, but is never really aware of it, he thinks. The son of a ruler of a jeweler's empire, he splurges as much as he pleases and indulges in the finer trades of life. He was fed with a silver spoon and has never known less than the highest and most tasteful quality of all things in his life. He's preparing now to step up where his father planned to step down, take over the company's gem empire, find someone to marry to maintain face. But now, Jaebum wants to enjoy his time as an appealing young bachelor, wooing potential lovers left and right to have a bit of fun before responsibility catches up to him. And while he knows he should try to stop this robber from taking what he has hidden up in the safe, Jaebum can't help but find himself intrigued a little by this stranger.

Finally, the cat burglar goes to the window and throws it open, sending in waves of cold night air. The white noise of the city bustling below hums up into the bedroom, filling all of the empty space. "I'm off to make a new plan at home. Everything about you will be mine. You need to fill that empty space in your bed, but I can do that for you," the cat burglar trills, spinning around and flouncing over to peck Jaebum's nose with a light kiss. "I'll see you later, Im Jaebum." And with a flash of black and a whirl of the dreamy, sheer curtains, he disappears into the inky black of the night.

Jaebum is left reeling in the dark. Who the hell was that, why was he in his house, how did he know Jaebum's name? He doesn't think too long before sleep decides to consume him in a soft wave of black. He dreams of pink lips and leather-clad thighs on either side of his body, locking him in place, tensing up under feather-light touches.

When he wakes up, he tries to convince himself that it was a wild dream he had last night but the evidence of the open window, the wet spot on the front of his boxers and the cold, voided space next to him in the bed makes him realize how real it was.


	2. in which the surprise should've been anticipated

"So, you're saying that this hot guy tried to break into your house and get into the safe?" Jackson squawks, choking on his (Jaebum's) crystal flute of rosé. "And you let him ride your dick?"

Jaebum rubs his temples to soothe the throbbing of last night's hangover paired with Jackson's screaming at one in the afternoon. Jackson's screaming at any time of day doesn't make it alright. "No, he didn't ride my dick." Well, not all the way. "He was sitting on my lap and wanted to get into some shit."

Jackson smirks over the rim of his glass. "And what was his twink status? Do you remember what his voice sounded like?"

"A nine from just his ass," Jaebum responds instantaneously and immediately wishes he can bite back the words when his blonde business partner slash partner-in-crime wolf-whistles. Jackson is also a notorious wingman for Jaebum (not that the latter needs one, just because it's fun). Born in Hong Kong and raised in the trades of business; international marketing communications, accounting and linguistics being the three most important of his many tricks.

He downs the rest of his early afternoon wine (" _a glass of rosé a day keeps the doctor away"_ ) and licks the stickiness from his lips. "A nine, huh? Must've been a sight to behold, yeah."

Jaebum sighs and fiddles with a fountain pen on the countertop. He wishes he could remember more from last night but all he gets through the haze is a catlike smile and the phantom sensations of the boy's body up against his. Jaebum hadn't bothered to call the cops the night before as there was no harm done, and while he's still a little taken aback by the encounter, he kind of _wants_ to see the burglar again. It's a toxic mindset, he thinks to himself as he scribbles a reminder note onto a pad of paper. He knows absolutely nothing about this person and while Jaebum could consider himself to have a bit of an addiction to sex, this screams "you can't want this!" at him in his mind.

"Yah, Im Jaebum, are you awake?" Jackson snaps his fingers in front of Jaebum's face to wake him from his fantasy. His eyes flicker down, then back up to Jaebum's. "Your dick definitely is. You have a client to take care of this evening, so go get yourself together, please."

✩

Typically, "taking care of a client" means either making a business deal or fucking them in Jaebum's extravagant apartment. Tonight is a special mix of both.

He meets the client, a Thai model with a youthful face and the longest legs Jaebum's ever seen on a person, at an opulent and luxurious nightclub. He looks dangerously beautiful tonight, the model, dressed from head to toe in Saint Laurent couture that screams tastefully expensive.

Jaebum remembers him, Kunpimook, his name is. They had met at a Chanel jewelry line launch party and the model was there as the center of attention, clad in all black and strikingly contrasting accent jewelry. Jaebum had fucked him in his dressing room that night after they had had a few drinks together and danced the night away. He had woken up with a splitting headache, a phone number on the vanity and a Chanel logo necklace around his neck. The model really had attracted Jaebum that night, and while they could only do business then, the young bachelor had wanted more. And what Jaebum desires, he receives.

"Good to see you again," Kunpimook purrs in Jaebum's ear once he climbs into Jaebum's lap on the couch. They're half-undressed already, skin fire-hot and itching to be touched. "I was wondering if you'd ever call me, I had to search you out." The ride home had been torturous, Kunpimook's teasing of Jaebum's inner thighs sending him up a wall as Jaebum drove as fast as he could without crashing or pulling over to fuck him right then and there. They had managed to save the drinking until after they got in the apartment, breaking open and downing half a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

Jaebum smirks and grips at his slender thighs, clad in ripped jeans, flashing slivers of tanned skin. "Sorry, babe. I missed you too. I missed you, and…" He drags his fingers slowly up the curve of Kunpimook's ass. "I missed this."

A delightful mewl comes from the Thai boy as he grinds down onto Jaebum's crotch to find some friction, a hand in his coiffed-back hair. "Mm, fuck me, I want you." Jaebum's blood sings with alcohol and arousal. He's dizzy with the pleasure.

As Jaebum goes to undress his current lover, a glass-shattering crash comes from the guest room, and they both flinch. "What was that?" Kunpimook whispers. He grips Jaebum's arm with his free hand, eyes glued to the hallway that leads to the guest room.

"It was probably the cat, don't worry about it," Jaebum murmurs, fingers curling around the back of Kunpimook's neck. "Now come here and let me kiss you."

"Hyung, this might be serious. Someone might be in the house." As if on cue, the creak of the door opening slices through the tangible silence and footsteps pad down the hallway. Kunpimook tenses up on top of Jaebum, while the latter feels his heart drop when a voice coos out from the dark at them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well if there's two things we can learn about jb here is that he suffers awful hangovers and is an ass type of guy
> 
> thank you for all of the comments!! i'm really glad you guys are looking forward to this haha it's my first chaptered fic in a long while so i was especially :,) when people said they're excited to see how it'll turn out, and frankly... i am too haha let's see where this goes!
> 
> find me on twitter!! @bbamofficiai


	3. in which morals are thrown out the window

Jaebum has always been blessed with good fortune and luck, but tonight he thinks his blessings have run out.

The cat burglar is there, standing before them in the muted light of the living room with a hand on a jutted-out hip. "And you're having fun without me? Is this your boyfriend?" His pout is exaggerated with his fat bottom lip sticking out almost childishly.

Kunpimook scrambles off of Jaebum's lap in surprise and topples onto the carpet, skinny jeans halfway down his thighs and face reddening. "Do you know him, hyung?"

"Fuck no," Jaebum slurs. He can't focus with the alcohol buzzing through his veins. "This is the second time he's broken into m'house."

"Oh, he'll get to know me," the intruder responds and it sounds more like a threat instead of the airy phrases he used last night. It sends a chill down Jaebum's spine.

The billionaire stumbles to his feet and fumbles to find his cell phone. "I'm callin' the cops. Go home, Mook." Kunpimook doesn't need to be told twice to grab his own phone and flee the apartment after fumbling with the doorknob.

"You should know what I want from you," the cat burglar hums, stalking around the living room, floating to the wall of glass that gives way to a breathtaking view of the city meters below. "I'm a thief, I steal from the rich and keep for myself. I have a plan to get to you."

Jaebum's breath is caught in his throat and his fingers are frozen over the dial pad as he sways unsteadily, tries to focus on the blur of black in a sea of golden light. He doesn't know why he's not reacting or calling the police like he said he would or even trying to fight off the unwelcome guest. There's just something, something about this stranger that keeps him intrigued. He tries to form a sentence in response but the alcohol filter jumbles the words in his brain to "Whasthat, then, kitty cat?" The thief stiffens, from the petname or the jeer Jaebum wants to know more, so he continues, taking a slow pace over to him. "Ya wanna get me? Why me? Outta all of the rich guys in the city, ya pick me?" He keeps going, stepping up to the cat burglar and grabbing his chin to stare into his eyes. They're pressed up against the glass now and while they're protected by the thick door, Jaebum is dizzy from the steep plunge below the balcony. "I wake up with you on my dick." The thief's face flushes. "You got a sick lil' thing for me? All bark and no bite?"

"Fuck you," the cat burglar spits, but doesn't make an effort to break free.

Jaebum smirks and cocks his head. "That's whatcha wanna do." He shuffles closer until their bodies are flush against one another and the boy fucking  _ grabs  _ at Jaebum's belt loops, grinding their hips together. "Yeah, I want to. I've wanted to for so fucking long," he snarls and holy shit, it's hot. It's a complete zero to one hundred-type change and Jaebum knows knows knows he's not thinking properly because of the alcohol and his date but Jaebum wants it. He wants to fuck this cat burglar (cute boy) until he can't walk and won't come back again.

"Beg for it," Jaebum breathes hotly in his ear, rubbing their crotches together. He was already half-hard with Kunpimook, but gripping this boy's ass and finally feeling friction gets him more aroused than he's been in a while.

The cat burglar bites his lip before succumbing and whimpering, "Jaebum, please… please let me feel you," and the way he says Jaebum's name could have the latter come just like that. But he holds back, digs his fingers into the meat of the boy's thighs and pulls them around his waist. It's hot, it's feral, fueled by pure sexual desire and pent-up frustrations. Jaebum wants to bite at the milky skin exposed underneath the boy's chin, kiss the beauty mark on his jaw, run his tongue along the seam of those pouty pink lips and part them to taste.

The boy digs his nails into Jaebum's bare shoulders, trying to ground himself. He looks as lost in lust as the elder is, eyes closed and lips parted, swollen from his own biting on them. He doesn't make as much noise as Jaebum would've liked him to, but that can change. Jaebum snaps his hips roughly and the younger boy squeaks at the jolt of electricity that courses through him. Music to Jaebum's ears.

"J-Jaebum, I'm…" He whimpers again, rocking into Jaebum's body. They keep going, going, going going going until the thief lets a whine break from his throat as he shudders against Jaebum's broad body, reaching his own high as they climax together.

They come down, panting, staring into one another's eyes. Jaebum feels lightheaded and so dizzy but it fills him with a shame-type of burning sensation. "Well," the cat burglar interrupts, catching his breath and separating himself from Jaebum's grasp. "That was nice, but I've gotta bounce." He finds the latch to the sliding glass door and promptly opens it. The déjà vu is painful.

"This 'fuck-the-guy-you're-trying-to-steal-from' thing could work out nicely," the burglar hums, sitting on the ledge of the overhang. "You fuck me and I don't steal from you for that night. How's that sound?" Jaebum's this close to blacking out, and before he does he hears the boy from the balcony say, "toodles!" and disappear again like the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 1k hits + 100 kudoses omg.... this chapter is a few days overdue and kinda messy i'm sorry yall i've been so busy smh :/ i'm taking some time to actually plot it out so updates will be less scattered like this one fksdbgfkj.... i wanted to self indulge with jjporn u know... ty for sticking with this mess i'm a mess lbdfkj


	4. in which morning comes a little too soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double weekend updates.... the plot and word lengths will start picking up i promise....... but for now...... enjoy this........

He wakes up again with a massive hangover, but on the floor of his living room half-naked. The door to the balcony is still wide open, which explains the morning chill, and for the second time Jaebum is reminded of his loneliness. He sits up and realizes that he jostled his kitten, Nora, from her slumber in the crook of his arm, making her mewl in sleepy protest. "Sorry, baby," he mumbles, stroking his fingers through her long fur. "I should get into work today." She gives him a lazy look and kneads at his stomach with a peal of purrs. "But I guess I can wait until my assistant comes by to check on me."

He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom, where they lie together on the plushness of his bed for what seems like another hour, Nora's purring filling the silence. Jaebum stares at the stark white ceiling in thought. Last night was thrilling, to say the very least. It wasn't like it was anything different from his usual one night stands, but it was. He had a one night stand with a criminal out to steal his wealth and destroy everything that Jaebum stands for. Jaebum could've even been attacked by the cat burglar last night. He knows he should start settling down, but he wants to keep messing around. Wants to fuck that cat burglar one good time.

The danger turns him on a little.

A rapid knock-knock-knock interrupts his (kinky) thoughts before the doorknob turns and the door swings open. "Jaebum-hyung, the door was unlocked… Are you hungover? Late for work again," a familiar voice calls from the living room. It's his assistant from work, who often comes by to make sure Jaebum is still attending to his boss-ly duties. "I know you're awake, so get up and get dressed. Maybe shower. We can stop and get brunch on the way to work."

"Shower too?"

"Don't make me come in there."

From the tone of voice, Jaebum has no choice but to oblige (but he wouldn't mind that kind of wake up call). Within fifteen minutes he's freshly showered and getting dressed for work. He hears his assistant singing softly in the living room and it's dreamy. Jaebum's so used to the voice, the person, his other half, his best friend of forever. It makes his heart flutter a little, but he wouldn't admit that. Jaebum would drop dead before admitting that. He just couldn't, it would ruin everything between them, and Jaebum loves what they have now. No reason to try to change it, so he forces his mind to think of something else. "What are you doing back so early? I thought you'd be abroad for the whole week."

"Airline troubles and bad weather, so I couldn't get out like I wanted to."

"I'll help you get out." He smirks sneakily to himself while he buttons up his dress shirt. "When are you gonna let me take you on a real date? I've been begging for years," he teasingly calls.

"Sure you have." His assistant calls back, sounding a little irritated. "Are you ready to go now? Is it okay for the head of his own company to be late like this? There's a ton of appraisals to do today."

"I run the place, I wouldn't even have to go in today if I wanted." Jaebum finishes knotting his tie as best he can and smoothes the lapels of his suit jacket, finally presentable for the day. He crosses through the living room to get to the front door, where his assistant is standing with an armful of files. "Why is the balcony door open, hyung?"

Jaebum glances over quickly and sees that the sliding glass door is still wide open. He must've forgotten to close it. "I just… wanted some air," he replies quickly, feeling himself start to sweat as he goes to close and lock it. He can't let anyone know about his past two interactions with the mysterious stranger trying to rob him.

"Well, make sure you be careful. Nora could get out."

Jaebum doesn't like the anxiety bubbling in his chest from hiding a secret like last night. "Hey, my tie is crooked again, can you fix it for me? I'll treat you to dinner today."

"Hyung, you're impossible." His assistant laughs, fixing the knot in place and forgetting all about the open door incident. "I'll take up on your offer another time. Jackson-hyung and I are going out for meat."

Jaebum's nose wrinkles. "Jackson replacing me?"

The assistant huffs. "You know no one can replace you, hyung," he says softly, eyes crinkling at the corners.

As he smoothes down the lapels to Jaebum's jacket, the latter realizes how domestic the action is and he swears his face is flushing pink. "And no one can replace you, Jinyoung-ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's for BubblesofColours who always leaves kudos and comments on my pieces and you're so sweet kisses your nose thank you for reading all my junk i appreciate you dearly!!! i appreciate all my readers and everyone who leaves comments you're all wonderful thank you so much :((


	5. in which the cycle continues

Jinyoung insists on driving them to work today, even though Jaebum insists he's fine (but still complaining about the headache from the alcohol). The ride is comfortable with Jinyoung's easy conversation and soft laughter as he recounts anecdotes of the clumsy new intern, Youngjae, in the office. His voice melts into static white noise as Jaebum daydreams, watching the city rush by as they speed along the expressway. He dreams about the cat burglar from last night, and how malleable he was in between Jaebum's fingers. Jaebum almost wishes that he wasn't dead drunk last night, because he can't remember anything about the boy. All he can recall from his rendezvous less than twelve hours ago is the ghost sensation of that slender body against his. Toxic.

They go up to the top floor of the office building in comfortable silence and Jaebum watches the metropolis below shrink through the glass of the elevator as they ascend. He wonders where the cat burglar is now, what his plan is today, what could happen tomorrow.

The pair reach the top floor, reserved for Jaebum's office. The open space is accented with monotone grey-blues and white, leading to a large desk where a peep of blonde stands out. "Hey, hyung! Where's that hot piece of ass you were with the other day?" Jackson jibes as the pair pass by his desk to get to Jaebum's office. "You remember his name, right?"

"Who, Kunpimook?" Jaebum drawls sans interest in the topic. The model was cute, but not quite his type (read: he'd hit it again, but only hit it). "We're fixing something up today for his brand to start buying from us. The deal was easy."

Jackson lets out a wild hyena laugh. "No, hyung, that cat burglar! You know who I'm talking about, the nine! Can't forget an ass like that!"

Jinyoung stops with his hand on the doorknob, stiffens visibly. "A cat burglar? Did you get hurt, hyung? Did you call the police?"

"I was… kind of tied up," Jaebum sheepishly responds, rubbing the back of his neck and willing, praying that Jackson will just shut up and stop talking. Confidentiality means nothing to anyone these days.

"Tied up?" The younger wails out in alarm. "He tied you up too?" Times like these, Jaebum is eternally grateful to have his own personal space on the top floor of the building. 

"No, he- fuck, Jackson, get out," Jaebum grits through clenched teeth, effectively stopping Jackson's immature giggling and making him slink off with his tail between his legs. The elder turns back to Jinyoung, who's standing in the doorway of Jaebum's office looking worried, and a bit flustered. "Come on, I'll talk to you about it but keep it between us, okay?"

He recounts the story to Jinyoung, omitting the sexual contents of the cat burglar's proposal, but explaining the first night's situation. Jinyoung's eyes are unreadable as he finishes listening, but a flash of something,  _ something _ , flickers when Jaebum explains how they first met and how he woke up with a rather cute boy in his lap. 

And Jaebum notices it, and wants to press it. "Is my little Jinyoungie jealous?" Jaebum flashes his classic smirk, cocking his head to one side and kicking his feet up on the desk. Jinyoung's face blushes as powder pink as his tie when Jaebum makes a coaxing motion with his fingers. "You know I can't replace you, sweetheart," he croons, brushing the back of his hand gently along Jinyoung's jawline, down past the beauty mark.

"Sure, hyung." He chews on his bottom lip, teasing it, biting it, making it swell.

Jaebum drops his hand and sits up to look into Jinyoung's face fully. "Is something bothering you, Jinyoung?" He wants to know, has to know. Jinyoung looks worried beyond comprehension at hearing about the run in with the cat burglar. 

A shake of the head.

"If something was, would you tell me?"   
A nod.

"I trust you, Jinyoung. With my life."

A swallow.

"You don't know how much you mean to me."

"And you to me, hyung. More than you could know."

✩

"You've been on my mind all week," Jaebum growls, pushing the cat burglar against the mattress of his bed. He had snuck in long after Jaebum went to bed, but the latter had left the window open, inviting in the midsummer night's breeze and the figure of his many fantasies lately. Jaebum had just come home from a company dinner, and was missing Jinyoung, who was making up his business trip abroad. Jaebum was missing the companionship, or at least the sex to fill it in. "I was wondering when you'd come back."

He merely smirks and lets out a flirtatious  _ meow _ , biting his lip, gripping the waistband of Jaebum's sweatpants, arching his back. The actions send electricity coursing through Jaebum's body down his spine. He feels dizzy again when the boy spreads his legs and invites him in closer, silently begging to be touched. It feels too intimate, Jaebum thinks as he kisses down the jaw he's kissed before, past where he was sure a beauty mark was (and if that is concealer he tastes on his lips it doesn't matter because all he wants to taste are the cat burglar's lips), to the slender column of throat that Jaebum starts to bite at as he rocks their bodies in metronomic motion. He elicits tiny mewls, the mewls he's missed hearing since the last time they saw each other, the first time they did this.

As the cat burglar's back bows in an arc into Jaebum's body, he doesn't feel guilty about this one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the post then repost of this chapter i was having some formatting issues >:(


	6. in which it all falls down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep spewing out junk but anyway i'm kicking the plot into motion now and this may come to an end in a few chapters.....

The next few weeks feel too surreal to be true.

Jaebum solidifies the deal with the designer label after a multitude of actual business meetings, wooing corporate officials over dinner and messing around with that model once or twice. Kunpimook has taken an actual liking to Jaebum and starts meeting up with him more, spending the night, keeping him late in the morning. Not that Jaebum minds or anything, he was looking to be involved with someone. Jaebum starts losing himself and his responsibilities the more time he spends with Kunpimook, who takes them to explore the nightlife, fuck in the backseats of lavish cars and have a more exotic taste of Seoul. He enjoys himself with the Thai boy (but he knows something's missing from their relationship).

Then Jinyoung stops coming to Jaebum's apartment in the morning, stops picking him up, seems so wrapped up and invests all his attention into his work it's like he's forgotten about Jaebum (Maybe he's jealous of Jaebum's new "relationship"?). He excuses it by saying that he's preparing for another trip abroad for the company. Some days, Jinyoung doesn't even show up to work, and his cubicle is starting to gather dust. The books he'd read and reread countless times over are sitting in a perfect stack next to his computer, unopened for days. He then officially leaves to go on another business trip by leaving a note on his desk a few days later, but it still surprises Jaebum at the abruptness of his departure.

It continues when Jaebum's attentions are turned to Jinyoung's new… _friend_ he met while he was waiting for his flight layover in Taiwan. His name is Mark and Jinyoung is absolutely smitten when he gushes to Jaebum over Skype about them. It was a miraculous coincidence that they ended up at the same work location once they got to L.A. Jinyoung shows Jaebum a picture of the person of interest over the grainy camera screen, and the latter immediately feels his heart sink. Mark has lilac hair, a dazzling smile and seems to have charmed Jinyoung more in a week than Jaebum did within the span of years. The younger boy can't seem to shut up about him every time they video-chat, and Jaebum feels much more separated than the physical oceans between them.

Then Jinyoung stops calling him. Jaebum only hears about Jinyoung through Jackson (who tells him that Mark and Jinyoung have gotten together, "finally, I thought they never would!") and Youngjae (who timidly tells him that Jinyoung is thinking of leaving the company to switch to the L.A location, which is why Jinyoung's been on his trip for so long). Something inside of Jaebum is itching, telling him that something's very wrong here because Jinyoung would never drop him like that, would he? It starts eating Jaebum up from the inside when he passes Jinyoung's empty office, sees the white bubble next to his name on Skype, can't build up the courage to converse with him about this.

He fucks away his worries like an animal with whoever he can pick up each night. He meets up with Kunpimook again a few times and bites mark into his slender thighs until they're trembling from the force of Jaebum's power. He meets up with Yugyeom, a tall boy with a body made for dancing, and for the first time in his sex life, Jaebum bottoms out. Jaebum meets the cat burglar a couple times in the mix and takes it out on him, fucking and grabbing and making him cry out until his voice is rubbed raw. He saturates himself in sex to drown out Jinyoung and Mark and he won't admit to himself that he's jealous. Jealous that he missed out on the chance to do something, to unlock the safe.

"You look hurt, honey," the cat burglar quips airily while he nuzzles into Jaebum's hand. He looks up from between Jaebum's legs with round eyes. "Break up with someone? Am I homewrecking?"

The words shouldn't bite, but they do. He hasn't had a real breakup with Jinyoung, but it sure as hell feels like it today. "Mind your business and keep sucking," he snaps back, grabbing a fistful of black hair.

The cat burglar smirks and laps at the head of Jaebum's cock. "Oh, you did, didn't you. Was he a cutie like me? Am I cuter than him? Imagine Jinyoung as me." And Jaebum can feel his temper rising with each phrase because the cat burglar knows just what buttons to press. (Maybe Jaebum should call the cops this time and get him arrested out of spite.) He closes his eyes and his brain makes Jinyoung appear in front of him, down on his knees, sucking his dick, mewling in pleasure, mumbling "hyung", and he wants to tear his hair out. Then the icy cold feeling goes down his spine. Jaebum yanks the boy's head back and stares down at him, eyes smoldering. "Jinyoung? You know him?"

The cat burglar licks his lips and grins, stands up, stretches lazily, languidly. He paces to the open window and peers down to the city below. "Maybe. He and I are pretty close. Not as close as that Mark boy he talks about all the time. He's a real cutie, that Jirongie." That has Jaebum seeing red and he wants to push the boy out the window, watch him tumble stories down.

"Get out before I call the police this time, and don't come back," he snarls threateningly, and the cat burglar scowls back at him from the windowsill. "Don't fucking come back and tell Jinyoung that too. Stay away from me for good!"

Something flashes in the cat burglar's eyes. "I'm not letting you shut me out again, Im Jaebum. Not again." And he vanishes for the last time.

And the night he admits to himself that he's jealous, Jaebum keeps his window closed.


	7. in which the climax arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone guys.....

"You know you can't hide this from him forever."

"I don't care."

"He's going to find out tonight. It's a miracle he's never recognized you up to now."

"I don't  _ care _ ."

"You could end up in some serious trouble after this."

"I said I don't care."

"I get that you want what's there, but you're going to hurt him."

"He's due to be hurt after hurting me so much."

"This is too petty. To try something like this is too petty."

"He wanted me while I was there. He wanted me."

"You or the other you? The you that you shouldn't be?"

"Me, he wanted me, and he had me but he didn't take me like he should've."

"Please reconsider this."

"I can't. I've been after this for so long, but I got caught up with him."

"You sound obsessed."

"Falling in love with him made me start obsessing. I just got tangled where I shouldn't have. I should've planned to do this ages ago, just as he was starting up. I knew I should've did this when I had the chance but I didn't and I fell in love."

"What made you want to do this again?

"I wanted the wealth. I was jealous and I was bitter and I wanted it too because he had everything spoon-fed to him. But I just got too caught up, didn't I? Yeah… I did."

"Don't you think he thinks of you this way too?"

"He hasn't shown it, so I don't care. He can run and play with that model boy he likes so much. Youngjae told me about it."

"Don't you think he's trying to cope with it because you passed on the message about us?"

"He couldn't care less about us."

"You're really in denial."

"Let me be like this, then. It's more than just pettiness."

"Doesn't sound like it."

"..."

"Don't get caught. You can't fix it if you do."

"It'll be alright."

The window is firmly shut, locking him out, keeping him away for the second time.

_ It'll be alright, _ he tells himself, counts backwards from ten. The glass shatters, fallen crystal stars on the expanse of the rug, dark midnight blue of the endless sky. He startles awake, leaps to his feet. The cat burglar is there, standing in front of the window with the curtains whipping around him from the howling night wind. "You again, I told you not to come back here."

"Did you'd think I'd listen?" He murmurs, tiptoeing over shards. "I told you that I'm not letting you shut me out again. I'm coming to get what I want. And what I want," he raises a hand, points at the portrait on the wall. It's one of Jaebum, elegant in a night black suit, twin moles above his eye the centre feature. "Is right there." So he jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urgh... i've been losing motivation with this one... i really hate my messy planning of chapters and how the story's ending up but i want to finish it and maybe revamp it later on. i have other things in mind but goodnight gotham just isn't one of 'em right now...... sorry for this skimpy chapter i just wanted something up after so long n we'll see what happens with it :(


	8. in which the end comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well everyone, this will be my last update for a loooooooong while. it's been fun experimenting with storylines in goodnight gotham but it's extremely flawed (jaebum's got a terrible case of lois lane syndrome) so maybe in the future i'll fix it up. for now, i wanted to post what i had written. it's pretty short, but basically in the end i guess jinyoung gets his revenge?? idk what to do anymore sobs
> 
> warning: implied character death

His hands are on Jaebum's throat in an instant, squeezing to startle him. "I've come for what's mine, what should be mine," he snarls. "Your wealth should've been mine. You should have been mine!"

Jaebum claws at the cat burglar's hands to pry him off, kicks wildly to get him off but this time, he can't. What's stopping him? "What do you mean yours?" He retorts, struggling to get at least an arm free from the tangle.

"You. Everything you are. What can't I want, you're ideal!"

 

Jaebum flails, hoping to make contact, and he does, hitting the burglar square in the face and sending the mask flying into the shattered glass. The burglar hunches over, cradling his possibly-broken nose. "Now," Jaebum murmurs, "I get to see who you are." He shoves the other boy back by his shoulders and finally exposes his face. But his blood runs cold when he sees the familiar features, the round nose now swollen and bloodied, the eyes, what emotion is that?

"Jin…young…"

The now-revealed cat burglar- Jinyoung- gets to his feet and stumbles a little. Jaebum almost reaches out to catch him as he falls back to his knees, but his body is frozen still, the clenched fist at his side.

"You. I'm going to kill you, Jaebum." The voice is cold and the fear finally grips him when Jinyoung's eyes glare daggers into his own. "I'm going to kill you, and no one will know it was me. I'm just your personal assistant, best friend and support for years. No one will suspect me." Jinyoung stands and runs his calculating eyes over his prey. "Goodnight, Im Jaebum."

He leaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all. sorry for the long absence. i've just been losing the drive to write and i haven't had time to do so much anymore either, so i'll be on hiatus for a while, maybe stop writing for good. i won't delete my fics from here or orphan them, just keep them around so maybe i'll come back? i'm not sure what to do haha but thanks for reading all of my works and all the comments and kudos and everything :')
> 
> take care everyone! <3


End file.
